The Boyfriend Files
by ChildOfDoom
Summary: The story of three friends, and all that went wrong while they were searching for 'the perfect guy'.
1. Chapter 1

**The Boyfriend Files.**

--------

I have waited forever for the perfect boy.

He never came.

So, screw him, I decided.

I didn't really give a damn.

----

"Ugh.." She rolled away from him. "You are so bad at this." Looking back on him, she yanked the blanket around herself and hobled away to the bathroom to get her clothes. "In fact," she told him, as she slammed the bathroom door. "You're the worst I've ever had."

He sat up in bed, looking at his closed bathroom door. "But you said I was your first!"

A few curses later, she emerged from the bathroom in a rumpled striped shirt hanging crokedly on her frame, and old faded jeans."What's your point?" she asked, eyeing the naked man on the bed.

He said nothing, just stared at the girl who seemed to not give a damn about all his money and power, or anything else for that matter.

"Do you have any birth control pills?" She asked him, grabbing her flip flops and bag.

"Why would I have birth control pills?" he asked her, incredilous.

"I dunno, i just assumed you wouldn't want a bunch of kids running around, since you seem to like to screw around a lot." She said, not looking at him while she slipped the flip flops on. "By the way, do you have any money, I need to take a taxi home?"

He looked at her disshevelled hair, strange green blue eyes, and couldn't make himself reject her. "Yeah, my wallet is on the table in the hall."

She stood up, gave him a wave and a smirk, and marched out of the large bedroom.

She stopped at the table in the hall, and looked in the mirror. Her hair was messy, and she combed her fingers through it, though that didn't do much. Rolling her eyes at her messy reflection, she picked up the wallet and opened it. Her eyes went wide.

Looking back the way the bedroom was, she decided he wouldn't come after her with a lawsuit. He did, after all just screw an under aged girl.

She slipped all the twenty's out, about thirty in total, and looked at the lone five bill. after a moment's concideration, she took the five as well, dropped the wallet on the table and opened the door.

As a last thought, she looked back and yelled. "By the way, don't call me!"

And she was gone.

--------------

Outside the wind was cold, and she wondered what she was thinking wearing the stupid shirt. Stashing the money in her bag, she looked around.

'_Great_' she though, _'I have no fucking clue where I am_.'

She started walking down the street, eyeing the unfamiliar stores, until-

"AHA!" she screamed, then rolled her eyes as stuck up looking people stared at her.

Running across the street, the almost kissed the doors of the familiar store. Of course, it was a lot cleaner then she was used to, and the cashier seemed to glare at her as though she was bringing dieseases into the damn place.

"Hi, can you show me where the birth controll pills are?" she asked, trying to keep the annoyed tone out of her voice.

The cashier flipped her blonde hair, with her fake nails and glared through coloured green contacts. "Right this way."

After following through a few rows while wondering how a woman with the butt the size of Mars could walk in stelletoes, she almost crashed into the said butt. "This is what we have, I hope you find what you need."

"Yeah, thanks." she mummbled, moving closer to the bottles and boxes of pills. '_Oh, the possibilities!_' she thought sarcastically. Then she noticed the woman was still standing behind her. "Could I like, have a moment to decide? Thanks" She turned back to the shelf, barely hidding her grin as the woman huffed and stalked away, wavering unsteadily on her stilletoes.

She looked back until she couldn't see the woman anymore. Slowly, she picked up a few boxes and read the instructions. _'Take two in the morning after- whoo-ho, okay then'_ she laughed to herself. Looking back once again, she quietly opened the box, and poured the pills into the small pocket of her bag. She took the box and shoved it behind all the other boxes, making the scene of the crime just as it was. Smilling to herself, she walked back to the front of the store.

Putting the most innocent expression one could muster after stealing birth control pills, which isn't very innocent at all, she waved at the cashier. "I think I'll take my chances with the whole baby thing."

She caught the disgusted expression on the stilleto girls face before the door slammed closed behind her.

Life was good.

------

It was still cold when she walked out of the store, and she cursed the clouds that seemed about to explode with rain any second now. _'Don't you dare_' she thought _'Not until I get home'_.

Something up there was against her, because by the time she got home, she was utterly soaked.

"Ugh.." she mumbled after dropping her bag on the floor of her small appartment. "I hate it when the weather man is right."

She pulled the pills out fo her bag and shoved them in a small cupboard in the kitchen. Taking two, she swallowed them, then almost choked. Coughing, she gagged. "What the hell do they put in this crap? Toxic waste?" She guessed.

Locking the door she turned away and sighed.

Slipping the shirt over her head, she headed for the bathroom, leaving a trail of clothes on the way there.

"No work till six, time for a bath and a nap. And maybe food if Sango works today." She mumbled as she skipped into the tub and watched water slip over her tired feet.

She closed her eyes and smilled when she remembered the stack of twenty's in her bag.

When the horoscope said "a big surprize" it wasn't kidding.

She sighed and slid underwater, the bubbles floating to the surface.

When she got out of the water, it wasn't hot anymore, just slightly warm.

Looking in the mirror, she picked up the scissors and smirked.

It was time for a new look.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Boyfriend Files.**

Chapter 2

She woke up on the living room floor, TV remote clutched in hand, and the phone screaching like nobody's business.

"Who ever you are, you better have a damn good connection to Santa Clause, cuz I'm not feeling very forgiving.." She mummbled after managing to press the "ON" button.

"Kagome!" Sango screamed from the other line. "Did you fall asleep watching cartoons again?"

"Nooo. "She lied, rubbing her eyes and trying to figure out what time it was.

Silence met her answer, and on the other end of the phone Sango rolled her eyes and impatiently tapped her foot.

"...Fine! I was watching cartoons! Are you happy?" Kagome yelled at the phone, turned of the TV and closed her eyes.

"No, I am not happy. Do you know why I am not happy? Because my break is in five minutes and you are still not here because you passed out watching the stupid mouse get chased by a cat!" Sango screeched into the phone.

Kagome winced and cursed Sango's ability to know everything about her life. "But Sango, he almost caught it this time..." She whinned.

"Ka-Go-Me!" Sango yelled into the phone, scaring off a few customers, and not particularly caring. "You, are getting over here in five minutes, or starving until tommorow!" The line went dead and Kagome cursed again.

Damn everything.

------

She burst through the doors of her building, the shirt still only halfway on as she struggled to pull it down and tie shoes at the same time.

She didn't really care what she looked like, but as soon as Sango hung up, she realised just how HUNGRY she was.

So, grabbing a pair of shorts (because they are easy to put on) and a shirt (that was more then a little complicated) she shoved her feet in her running shoes and left.

Finaly, the laces were working with her, and with a few tugs, she was off down the street, the bag with her uniform bumping against her side.

_'2 minutes, 2 minutes_!' she chanted, trying to avoid bumping into anyone bitchy looking.

_'Ah, I can see it! Oh thank god!_' she rejoiced in her head.

She ran faster, going straight for the back door and colapsing on the steps.

"I should so be on some sort of track team." she gasped out, holding her stomach.

Sango came out with 2 slices of pizza in her hand, and a bottle of iced tea sticking out of her pocket. "It's alive!" She laughed, as Kagome glared at her.

"You knew I would run all the way here didn't you?" she accused.

"But of course!" Sango smiled, handing her a slice of pizza. "I am, after all the genius out of the two of us!" She beamed.

"You are so not!" Kagome protested, chewing on the pizza.

"Ah Ah Ah!" Sango shook her head and waved the iced tea bottle in front of Kagome, watching as her eyes followed it.

"...You're the genius." she sighed, snagging the bottle and popping it open.

They sat on the steps for a few minutes, eating and talking.

"So.." Sango started conversationaly.

"Horrible." Kagome answered, not needing to hear anything but the edge in Sango's voice to know the question.

"That bad, huh?" Sango giggled, chewing on the pizza crust.

"You have no idea. He barely knew which end is which. Its like he's never done this before." She confessed, staring off into the darkening sky.

"Maybe he hasn't." Sango laughed, sipping the iced tea.

Kagome waved her hand around, dissmissing the idea. "You'd think he wouldn't brag so much."

"I told you guys on the internet are bogus." she looked thoughtful for a moment. "I'm actualy surprized you aren't dead somewhere in a ditch. I was so sure he was gonna kill you after this is all good and done with.."

"Sango!" Kagome screamed at her friend. "You thought I was gonna die and you didn't even tell me! Plus you know he couldn't kill me, I'm too lovable." She beamed.

"Yeah, and with your 'wonderful' ability to 'tell the thruth' to all the wrong people, I was sure you'd live to be a hundred." She looked at Kagome, seeing the funny sparkle in her eyes. "Okay, spill. what else did you do?"

"Nothing.." Though by the smile on her face, it was hardly nothing. She rolled her eyes when Sango didn't cave and sighed. "I stole about 600 dollars from him." she grinned.

"Oh good Lord." Sango moaned, covering her eyes with her hand.

"Oh come on." Kagome laughed. "You know I'll share."

"Really now?" Sango peaked between her fingers.

"But of course!" She laughed. "You are my partner in crime, how could I not?"

"Ahh," Sango sighed, her arm slung around Kagome's shoulder, and she smiled. "Then all is good with the world."

They laughed, watching the moon peak between the clouds.

-----

Once again she was running, running, and running. Maybe she should have given track a chance when she was still in high school. She might have been remembered for something more then just dropping out.

In the distance, she saw the bright lights, and sighed in relief. She might be on time today.

When she walked in through the back door she could already hear Kagura yelling for her.

"The Princess has arrived!" She yelled out, laughing at Kaguras expression.

"Alright Princess, in your uniform right now, before Naraku has my head for not having people at work on time." Kagura pushed her towards the back room.

"I'm going, I'm going." She laughed.

She pulled on the ridiculously slutty skirt, leave her shorts on just to piss off the few unlucky customers who always tried to look up people's skirts. The tank top went on next, then the small tie around pounch where her pen and paper were stored for those particularly bitchy customers who didn't trust her to remember the orders. 'Good thing too, I wouldn't trust myself with food either' she thought.

Kagura walked in behind her, pushing her down in the chair in front of the mirror, and started brushing her hair. "So, I hear you're quite rich this week."

"How the hell did you know so quickly?" Kagome screamed, turning around to stare at Kagura.

"Sango called me as soon as you left." She laughed, turning her back to face the mirror.

"Oh.." she said. "Well, yes. I'm quite well off right now, thank you. So I was thinking me, you and Sango should go out for a girls night out next week. We haven't done that since.." She trailed off. Her eyes found Kagura's in the mirror.

"Since we dropped out of highschool." Kagura finished. "It's okay, you know. You can talk about it."

"Yeah.." Kagome started. "You know, I think the whole thing just brought us closer, more then anything."

"Yeah.." Kagura laughed darkly. "Cuz usualy when someone gets knocked up by accident, it's a good thing."

"Kagura.." Kagome started warningly.

"Kagome.." Kagura countered. "I know it screwed all of us over when you guys had to drop out with me. Okay? I'll find a way to pay you guys back one day."

"You did! Look, you got me this job!" Kagome laughed.

"Oh yes. Because it's everybody's dreamjob to dress like a whore and get groped by drunk guys while they try to work. I'm sure this is what you've always dreamed about." Kagura finished sarcastically, red eyes sparkling. "Anyways, you -" she spun the chair around to look at Kagome, and smiled. "Are finished! Now get out of here before Naraku realizes you're missing."

She sighed and slid out of the chair. Walking over to the door, she stopped and ran back to hug Kagura.

"It wasn't your fault." She whispered, before she ran out again.

Kagura sighed, leaning down to sit in the chair.

"Yes, it was."


	3. Chapter 3

The Boyfreind Files

Chapter 3

By the time she got home, it was way past midnight, and she was ready to collapse. She dropped her bag on the floor, not caring about the uniform that spilled out on the floor. She tugged at her hair, letting it fall in a messy waterfall down her back.

She walked past the phone, and noticed the blinking button.

_'Someone called_?' she wondered.

Shrugging and pressing the button, she walked to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of Iced Tea.

**'You have 2 new messages.**' something beeped, and the robot person spoke again. **'Message one.**'

"_Ms. Higurashi, this is your phone company calling, we understand you have not paid your bills this month so if you would please call.._" The manly voice droned on as Kagome rolled her eyes, and put the dirty glass in the sink. _'Stupid bastards. Aren't you rich enough already?_' she wondered.

**'Message two**.'

"_Hey Kagome._." Sango's voice filtered through the room and Kagome's head snapped up. "_I don't know when you're getting back from work, and I really hope you get this soon. Please come over to my house as soon as you do. I already called Kagura, she'll be here soon. Please hurry Kagome, it's about Miroku_."

Something about Sango's voice said this wouldn't be good news, and she wondered what was wrong. Without missing a beat she flew out of the kitchen and out the door. It slammed closed after her when she was already half way down the stairs, exhaution all but forgotten.

What the hell happened?

-----

To Kagome, Sango seemed to have the easier life out of all three of them.

Kagura, though she was the oldest, and the 'guairdian' for the both of them when they were in highschool, had her share of bad luck. After falling in love with a boy from a wealthy family, she was on cloud nine. That was before he slept with her, broke up and left the country. All the while not knowing she was pregnant.

Still not caring about the jackass of a father, she planned to keep the baby, therefore dropped out of highschool. Unable to continue going to school without their guardian, the other two girls dropped out as well. Two weeks later Kagura lost her baby in a mugging accident.

Kagome's parents didn't stick around much when she didn't fit into the family mold. Her Step-mother didn't like the fact that her father had to take care of a child from his previous marrige when her mother passed away. So after spending three months in the company of a stuck up, bitchy, step-mother, and a dad who couldn't care less, she ran away. No one bothered looking for her.

She did, however, keep contact with her younger half brother. He didn't seem to inherit his mother's bitchy-ness or his fathers higher-then-though attitude. He was sweet, and didn't fit in much either. She was sure his mother would disown him without a second thought too if he wasn't blood related. It was a sad excuse for a family.

Sango has loving parents till she was 12, which was longer then all of them. Kagura was on her own since she was 8, and Kagome 9.

They died in a car accident, leaving her alone with little money to support herself. She met up with Kagome and Kagura weeks later, when all of them turned out to be rejects in the same school.

Ever since then, all of them have been as tight, as, well, something very tight.

Things were looking up when they went to highschool, and got somewhat average grades. After the 'Kagura-accident' they dropped out and got jobs, helping eachother out.

Sango found a perfect guy, Miroku, who loved (and groped) her as much as a guy should. He brought her flowers, and showered her with compliments. Her and Kagura set a bet on when he'd propose.

So, now as Kagome ran down the street to Sango's place, she wondered what was going on.

---------

She knocked at the door, panting. When it didn't open she growled, kicking it with her foot. It opened by itself, the lock not turned. She walked in, slamming it shut behind her.

She walked in, looking towards the small living room. Sango sat in a chair, tears streaking down her face, and Kagura looked mad as hell.

"What the hell happened?" she asked, walking in and going to Sango. "Is Miroku okay?"

Sango burst into a fresh set of tears, almost falling off her chair in her grief, and Kagome hugged her, looking at Kagura.

"He's fine. But he won't be when I'm done with him." She answered, red eyes glowing.

"Guys.." Kagome asked again. "Can someone tell me what the hell happened?"


End file.
